


Dime and Dog

by blackthorntree



Series: Omega! Kylo being a bratty bitch [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of leashes, Oral Sex, Other, Reader has a vagina, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex, kinda??, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorntree/pseuds/blackthorntree
Summary: Kylo is your needy omega who has been waiting all day for your return home, having begun his heat early that morning.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Omega! Kylo being a bratty bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Dime and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two. I'm sorry if Kylo is really OOC! You could probably just replace him with "Ben Solo" if you prefer.

_Alpha alpha alpha._ The words thrummed in Kylo’s head, almost in sync with his rapid pulse. His heat was nearing, the sheen of sweat coating his flesh evident enough of its approach. Desperate to ease the warmth spreading across his body, he tears off the sheets covering his form. A whimper escapes his throat as the sudden movement stirs your scent from the bed. He can’t resist the need to inhale the intoxicating smell, his cock twitching as it fills his throat. You had left before he had woken, having to get to work early. 

Kylo’s hand, previously gripping his side, shifts to rub against the thin material of his boxers. His hips buck into his palm at the pressure against his dick. His thumb brushes against the head and he feels precum begin to seep through his boxers. He allows a few more seconds of rubbing before thrusting his hand under the waistband and gripping his throbbing member. He whimpers as he squeezes gently, quickly tightening his grip. His foreskin rolls back, precum dribbling as he begins to pump his length. With his other hand Kylo grips his damp hair, tugging on the locks and imagining that it’s you. He can almost hear your voice whispering what a needy omega he is, how pathetic he is for getting so hard at your scent. A low groan escapes his throat as he picks up the pace of his hand. With each pump up his cock his hips lift off the mattress to buck into his fist, desperately chasing release. His neck spasms, pushing his head further into his pillow and subsequently causing him to yank his hair. His cock furiously throbs at the sensation and the sound he makes is closer to a pathetic whine than a moan. Feeling his release near, he lets go of his hair and grabs the pillow resting beside his -the one you sleep on. He presses it against his face and inhales deeply, your rich scent filling his nostrils. It pushes him over the edge and as his hips rapidly buck, your name slipping from his lips, his cock spits out a furious amount of cum over his hand and torso. He continues to spasm after his orgasm, his cock barely softening even as the cum cools against his skin.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sight you come home to causes your insides to twist with arousal. Kylo, having heard your keys at the door, was waiting in front of the doorway for you. His entire body gleamed with dampness, his hair a dark mess of locks, his throbbing cock bared to you having long shed his clothing. He must have informed his work of his current state in order to stay home. He had learnt from past experience that attending work whilst in the throes of heat ended poorly, regardless of how determined he was to resist his urges. The last time he had tried, he ended up rutting into his fist for an hour in the office bathroom as he listened to your voicemail.

Before you can speak, Kylo launches himself at you, his arms wrapping around your shoulders to press you against him. The sudden movement caused you to drop your belongings, clattering against the floor of your apartment.

“Kylo,” you say sternly, causing Kylo to release a strained whimper at your tone, the sound slightly muffled as he buries his face in your hair.

Instead of releasing you, he begins to grind his hard length from your denim clad to your hips. You feel yourself becoming wet at the press of his cock against your side, the heat from his figure adding to the burn quelling inside you. His fingers dig painlessly into your skin as his hold on you tightens, his rutting becoming more desperate.

“Omega,” this time your voice was commanding and Kylo couldn’t help but freeze, he knew better than to blatantly disobey his alpha.

You press your hand down on his shoulder, the pressure not enough to make him fall but he obeys your silent command, dropping to his knees before you. You slowly trail your hand from his shoulder up the side of his neck, his skin flushed against your touch. You let your hand rest in the dark locks of his hair, feeling how they’d been dampened by sweat. Kylo whimpers and presses against your palm desperately. Your fingernails scratch his scalp and you see his eyes flutter, lips parting as he continues to whimper. You resist the urge to roll your eyes, your tough acting omega was nothing but a puppy under your touch. Kylo begins to palm his aching cock, whimpers becoming breathier. Your eyes narrow and your grip tightens, yanking his hair back and exposing his throat. Kylo makes a strangled noise in surprise, his hand ceasing its movement.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, omega?” your voice is heavy with lust but nevertheless scornful.

“N-no, alpha” Kylo whimpers, he stretches his neck further in submission. The mating mark you had placed on his gland stares up at you and you can’t resist this offering. You lean down and rub the tip of your nose along his gland as you inhale his hormones. 

“Pick them up,” you gesture to your belongings on the floor. You see a glimmer of defiance in his eyes but his heat fills him with the primal need to obey his alpha, to make you happy, do whatever it takes to please you. He reaches for them slowly, his fingers curl tightly around your bag and keys as he grabs them.

“Good boy,” you purr sultry and Kylo can’t stop the shiver that consumes his body at your praise.You smirk at this and 

“Go to the bedroom and prepare yourself for me. I’ll be there soon.” You knew he’d understand what you meant as lust completely glazed over his eyes and his lips parted as though he’d moaned. You release your grip on his hair and you nod your approval for him to rise. You watch as he moves to your bedroom, stumbling slightly. 

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time, and my first real smut ever?? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I will add part two soon, I just got lazy writing this and decided to split it up.
> 
> 3/12/2020  
> I've marking this as completed but there will a sequel, I'm just changing it to a series! Expect the follow up soon <3


End file.
